White Song
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 63/100: Vacation. Snow always has a strange effect of lightening peoples hearts. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi fluff. Mpreg. 'All Year Round Falling In Love: Winter'.


63/100: Vacation. Sephiroth/Genesis  
This is part of the 'All Year Round Falling In Love'ness I did with xlightfromabovex. Basically, four stories; four seasons; one pairing. Bless.  
Oh yes, remember all my little Mpregs? This is a continuation of that!

Disclaimer - Not mine.

* * *

All Year Round Falling In Love: Winter

**Vacation**

White Song

"I've never seen snow before," Sephiroth muttered quietly as he stared out to a seeming eternity of rolling hills all painted white in the gentle light or morning. In his line of sight, his two sons were busying themselves throwing snow at each other and the trees, trying to knock down fresh apples that were dumb enough to fruit at this time of the year.

Genesis raised his head to the utterance from cleaning the dishes used earlier for breakfast. His lips curved warmly and he slung the dishcloth back into the sink. Drying his hands, he made his way over to the window where Sephiroth stood.

"It hardly ever snows here; maybe once every few years." The redhead's smile grew as Sephiroth absorbed him into a deep embrace; bended him over the varnished window ledge and rested his chin upon a red shoulder.

"Won't the apples spoil?"

"Not really, the cold makes them taste sharper but I think they're tastier that way," Genesis replied. Azure eyes watched Kadaj and Yazoo, both wrapped head-to-toe in the purple knitted scarves Lazard had given them the moment news reached Midgar of the incoming weather to Banora. "There's something about snow that just makes everyone-"

"Happier?" Sephiroth asked curiously. Outside, even Yazoo, who was usually as distant and indifferent as his father had been for the earlier portion of his life, looked as if he was having a tremendous amount of fun. Kadaj was finding himself on the wrong end of his brother's gift of a precise aim.

Genesis hummed with his little grin and nestled back into the warmth of his lover. They had been gifted with matching jumpers of different colours by their executive director before their departure for a very over-due holiday. Whilst Genesis had been longing for a private get away somewhere far away and sunny, Sephiroth (and the children) had persuaded him return to his origins. His parents had ever-so-kindly lent one of the small cottages on their estate to them, which the redhead was eternally thankful for. It was bad enough he had to be in Banora, let alone have to stay with his parents for two weeks. Although he had wanted sun, heat and blue skies, he held nothing against the snow.

"It certainly holds the ability to clear people's minds."

Sephiroth's arms tightened around his waist and warm lips pressed against the bare skin above the turtleneck red sweater. "Genesis, I-"

"Come with me." Genesis pulled out of his embrace and made for the door, grabbing coats, scarves and gloves and flinging whatever he didn't put on to Sephiroth. The latter watched from the window, catching the garments, disconcerted.

-

When Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder he could see the long trail that their footprints left in the otherwise flawless white ground. Genesis led the way up a rather steep hill. To one with his experience, even without mako enhancements, it wouldn't have been such a laborious task. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the decadent poet grew up in the countryside with very little to do but explore and read. But Genesis was always quick to make people remember.

Another glance behind; Sephiroth spoke up. "Should we really be leaving them back there?"

"Kadaj is old enough to take care of himself and his brother," came the offhand reply. The redhead didn't turn around, but instead continued climbing upwards. "Besides, from here we'll be able to watch them."

A few more steps and Genesis stopped, standing with his hands on his hips, surveying the area. He nodded to himself approvingly. "This will do perfectly."

Sephiroth glanced around. A ledge overlooking the cottage they were occupying for the duration of their holiday, where the two young boys were still playing, completely covered in a thick layer of snow. From this height, everything was pure, white and utterly beautiful. Far from the grim, dull palette of Midgar.

Then Genesis' signature 'I'm up to no good' chuckle rang in his ears. Before he could react, Sephiroth was on his knees in the snow, and very quickly, face down in it. Grabbing a hold of the hands that shoved him, Genesis was quick to follow.

The Commander laughed as Sephiroth rolled over and tried to brush the dusty ice out of his hair in vain and slumped back to the ground, staring up at the cloudy sky with green eyes that couldn't help but look at least somewhat joyful. Genesis snuggled closer and rested his head against the man's chest. "It's like being a kid again." He smiled.

Sephiroth hummed his response. If anything, for him, this was a completely new experience. His childhood was spent in and out of labs, training sessions and libraries with no time available, if it was ever allowed, for tranquillity and games. Still, a part of the General did feel rejuvenated. Like that lost part of him, the child that had locked itself away in those early years in an attempt at some kind of self-preservation, was venturing out for the first time. "Yes, it is."

Again Genesis laughed, softly and quietly. He shifted, raising his head and torso, sliding further upon his lover until they were perfectly in line. "You know… there's lots of things that can be done in snow…"

Sephiroth raised a cynical eyebrow. Of all things, after two children, surely Genesis was over this—judging from the oh-so-subtle movements of a thigh against his groin, obviously not. "You'll catch a terrible chill, Gen." Green eyes stared indifferently into the smirking crystal of those above. Occasionally they flicked down to the redhead's mouth, where those plush lips were flushed against cool, white cheeks.

The General was about to speak when Genesis started to move his arms, stretching them out at far as possible. "Apart from making effective, devastating projectiles, it can also give you wings,"

Sephiroth frowned and Genesis started to move his arms from where they held onto his wrists. The snow was pressed to the sides, giving the effect of two triangular shapes that, for a child, looked like wings. And as Sephiroth caught sight of the affection and tenderness in Genesis' blue eyes, he too agreed that yes, they were wings.

"Just like an angel." The redhead smiled. His soft-gloved hands caressed Sephiroth's slim face, slipping down to the ground either side of his neck. He leant down and pressed their lips together. The warmth was welcoming, eliciting a small moan from the elder as he parted his lips and pressed his thigh into Sephiroth that little bit more firmly.

Sephiroth's hands found their way home to Genesis hips and grasped possessively. "Wouldn't you like wings of your own?" the silver haired man asked quietly.

Genesis lips curved into a bitter sneer. "If only." Silver brows furrowed inwards. "If I had wings, I'd take you, Kadaj and Yazoo and get away from ShinRa." He pulled away from his lover's embrace and stood.

"Genesis-"

"I don't like the way they treat me… and us… and I don't want those vermin getting a hold of my children and using them and hurting them like they did us. I just-" Genesis' anger and frustration was beginning to take form as a dull orange glow on his left hand that grew brighter and hotter with each successive word.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sephiroth fished about in his trouser pocket, finding what he had coveted closely for a few weeks before their departure to Banora, but never had the strength to present. "Genesis, you know how you once said you wanted me to be more romantic at the wrong times as well as the right?"

"What has that-" Genesis slowly turned around to see his lover on his knees behind him, a small black box held tightly in his fingers. "Sephiroth?"

"You've given me two beautiful sons; a perfection in life that I never thought possible and… I just love you, will you marry me?"

With a smile fit to split his cheeks, Genesis dropped to his knees. "Seph, you utter fool. You know _marriage_ is something for heterosexual couples."

"They said the same for pregnancy, but look at where we are." The General gestured off the ledge, where Kadaj and Yazoo were. He opened the small box, showing his lover a small band of silver with a delicate arrangement of black and scarlet stones set into it. "I'm asking you, Genesis Rhapsodos, to become obligated to clean the apartment without complaint, do the laundry without complaint, to run me a bath before I even tell you to and be my devious little fox like you were at 19 after the children have gone to bed."

"Do I get to keep my surname?"

"Of course."

Genesis lunged forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Sephiroth's neck and pushing him back to the snowy floor. "You, my love, have yourself a deal… although I can't promise the first three terms."

The General laughed, hugging tightly onto Genesis, his smile as pure as the snow which had begun to fall once more. "Anything you say, Gen. Anything would be enough."


End file.
